A Beast finally finds Beauty
by Captain Fruit Loop
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Alex that can become a beast at any moment finally meeting a guy named Ciel that is every single way beautiful in her eyes. But with there being demons, grim reapers, and danger at every turn who has time for love? Rating is subject to go up. I also do not own Black Butler.
1. Chapter 1

*_Hello I'm back with my black butler story. This will be a OC with Ciel. This story has yet to have a certain day I will update but when I figure it out I will def let you'll know. Please read the bio of the character before you start so you wont be confused or not lol._*

-Bio

Name Alex Rose

Age 15

Gender Girl or I really hope so

Personality A happy and friendly outlook about everything

Tattoo S-075 on her left wrist

Eye color Yellow

Hair color and length Black and to her shoulders

Skin Color pale

Figure Hourglass

Background Story

This girl was pretty much sold to the same lab that had Finny at one point by her parents. Her dad had a drinking problem and the mother did not have courage to stand up for herself or her daughter. While in the lab she got many injections. She can with stand poison and also whenever she gets upset or anything very emotional happens she in a way transforms. Her eyes become a orangish color with black lines running down her face, her teeth becomes fangs,her nails turn into claws, hair become spiky, and the nice girl is gone. She becomes a unstoppable killing machine until she gets control of her emotions again. She and Finny were friends while he was in the lab till he disappeared. When he left she became sad and lonely which led her to want to escape. One night she left and burned the lab to the ground and decided to try and go find her friend. She was not in love with him she just liked to talk to him because he understood her the best.

-The actual story

Alex really didn't have a lead to go on. While they were there they didn't have names. Just numbers. She always loved her name Alex but will never claim her last name again. Even though she did want to find Finny she had to first get some clothes. Because walking around in London with a hospital robe on and a lab just burned down wasn't really wise. It was cold tonight too so it was getting real bad. 'Man I should have atleast got a jacket before I burned that lab.' she thought as she walked. She stayed mostly in the shadows so no one will see her, because alot of people were trying to go look at the burning building.

She was so lost in her thoughts she did not notice she bumped into someone. "Ohh I'm so sorry." She said then looked up to see a very tall man, with black hair and crimson eyes and judging by his outfit he was a butler. "No it was my fault." He said then smiled. "Might I ask what everyone is looking at over there?" "Oh someone burned a building." She said while looking at the ground. The butler looked at her then noticed the tattoo on her wrist. 'That's the same tattoo Finny has. She must have escaped that lab and burned it.' When he noticed she was about to leave, he stopped her by saying "Wait." She turned and asked "What?" "Where are you going? It's not really safe to travel alone this late." "Trust me. I will be fine." She said "But to answer your question. I really dont know. I dont have a home." "Well I think I know a place where you can live and eat for exchange for work." The butler said "Where?" she said worried. "No need to worry Miss umm I didnt get your name." "It's Alex. Just Alex and you?" "Sebastian Michaelis."

-The next day

Ciel was sleep will her curtain was opened by his butler Sebastian. "Gahh." Ciel yelled and pulled the cover over his head. "Come now young master you must get up." Ciel slowly moved the covers and opened his two different color eyes. "What do I have to do today?" "Well nothing, but I must introduce you to someone." "Who?" Ciel asked "A young lady named Alex. I met her last night while I was out walking. The girl has no home and no family to go too. So she says. I assisted that she could stay the night and you will decide if she may stay or leave when you got up. " Ciel stretched and said. "I would ask why were walking out late last night, but I don't think I will like the answer so I wont. But what I will ask is what is so great about this girl that you would bring her here?" "Well my lord I can tell that girl will be good to have on our side instead of an enemy." "Is she a demon or something?" "No but there is just something about her. I cant really put my finger on it." "Well if this girl can get you stomped I need to meet her."

After Ciel ate and got dressed he waited in his office to meet this mystery girl. Sebastian's words rang his head. 'Well my lord I can tell that girl will be good to have on our side instead of an enemy.' " I am actually excited to see this girl." he said to himself when his office doors opened and Sebastian with a short girl in a pink dress walk in. She was breathe taking. Her eyes, hair, face, figure he was shocked knowing that she didnt have a fiancee. "Alex this is the young lord Ciel Phantomhive." She blushed and said "Hi." "Hey. I mean Hello so from Sebastian has told me you have no where else to go and in need of a job." "Yes, I have no where. I was sold to a lab by my parents and I burned that place to the ground last night. I just couldn't be there anymore. I'm not a bad person but I just couldnt." she said and looked at the ground. "Well as long as you promise you wont do the same to my home. I see no harm in hiring you." Really?" she said with a huge smile. "Yes. Just follow Sebastian and do everything he tells you. He will be a better person to tell you where you will be better placed at then me." Ciel said then before he could react his head was in between Alex's breast and she kept saying "Thank you." Ciel blushed as red as a cherry and Sebastian laughed. He rarely saw his lord blush and whenever he did saw it, something about it just tickled his funny bone.

*_There you have it. I might go up on the rating as time goes on. Till then I will just keep it T. Till later on my little kittens and don't forget to review to help the tigers fight the dragons_.*


	2. Chapter 2

_*Here is a extra chapter this week. Ok I decided that I will make Tuesday my official update day because I won't have to work and I can maybe sneak away for a bit. Anyway enjoy. Before I forget there will be a few things from the manga and anime mixed together in this.*_

Sebastian showed Alex around the manor so she wouldnt get lost. They were walking down the hallway when they heard a huge crash coming from a room they just passed. "Sigh. I guess Meyrin must have dropped something." He said then walked back. "Mey Rin?" Alex asked then followed close behind. "Yes Mey Rin is the maid here but she is really clumsy."

They opened the door to see a woman with glasses and a maid outfit trying to hurry and pick up silverware and broken plates off the ground. "Mey Rin what happened?" Sebastian asked with a hint of anger in his voice. "Well I was trying to polish the silverware and then I bumped into the.." before she could finish she saw a girl with ink black hair helping her clean her mess. "Oh you dont have to do that!" Mey Rin said "No I dont mind. Besides I work here now so we must all work together right?" Alex smiled. "I'm Alex by the way." "Mey Rin." Then they shook hands.

After all three of them cleaned the mess they heard a huge explosion. "Im guessing that was Bardly." Sebastian said then got up and made his way out of the room. Alex got up and asked Mey Rin. "Who is Bradly?" "Oh thats the chef. His a pretty cool guy but he loves to cook with a flame thrower." "Flame thrower?" Alex asked.

When they finally made they made it to the kitchen they saw it was covered in burns. Alex saw a guy with a huge black afro and a cig in his mouth and Sebastian talking by the window. "Look I even set it low this time. I dont know why it still got out of control." "Because Bradly your not suppose to use a flame thrower to cook at all period." Sebastian said trying to sound calm. Mey Rin went over to go talk with them and Alex made her way over to the burnt food.

Alex ate the burnt meat and it wasn't that bad to her at all. "Hey I like this." she said which made all three of them look over at her. "I like burnt food because you can tell its not raw." "See that atleast someone is greatful for my skills as a cook around here. Wait who are you anyway?" Bradly said. "I'm Alex. I'm new here and Sebastian is showing me around." "Nice to meet ya. I'm Bradly the best chef in the world." "If your the best in the world then I am the queen." Mey Rin said under her breathe.

That's when another boy and a older man walked in. The older man was really short and had a butler outfit on as well and the boy had blonde hair and his eyes were the same color as the sea. That's when Alex finally found him. Her best friend in the lab. Alex stood there in shock while he was taking about the garden and how all the flowers died. Mey Rin broke her from her thoughts to tell her about them. "That little old guy is Tanaka. He worked here before all of us. The other guy with the blonde hair and greenish blue eyes is Finny. His really a sweet heart and he takes care of the garden."

"Finny?" Alex said then made her way over to him. "Umm Finny?" she said interrupting him and Sebastian from talking. "Do you remember me?" she asked then lifted up her left arm and showed her tattoo. "OHH MY!" Finny yelled then gripped her into a super tight hug. "Cant breathe." she said then he let her go. "Well Alex I will let you go to the garden and help Finny replant the flowers." They were both happy to hear that. Then they left leaving three confused people wondering how do they know each other.

While in the garden they were catching up and couldn't stop smiling. Not knowing that they were be watched by their master. 'Their having way too much fun together. They were maybe friends at one point or maybe even lovers.' Ciel thought. "Young master." He was turned to see that Sebastian has brought his afternoon tea and snack. "Were you looking out at Alex?" "No of course not." he defended and sat back down in his seat. "Why would I want to do something like that?" "Maybe because you may like her?" That's when Ciel's face went red like it did before.

"No, NO, NOO." Ciel said "I just met her. Theres no way that I could like her so fast. WHICH I DON'T!" "Ok no need to snap my lord." Sebastian said. "We need to go to the burnt down lab tonight." Ciel said then started to drink his tea. "Why my lord?" "I want to know more about Alex. I mean from what I can tell she does not have super strength like Finny but still." "Alright my lord. When everyone is sleep tonight we can go there and try to find some files on her. But why not just ask her my lord?" "Because she might either lie or not tell us everything." "This is true." "Besides I don't know what it is either but something is off about her. Not in a bad or good way."

Sebastian knew what he meant also he was no dummy. He could tell that Ciel was starting to like Alex. Now normally he wouldn't interfere with Ciel's life like this. But hey sometimes he needs to entertain himself. Besides even though he didn't care for humans himself. He was starting to like the girl as in a little sister type of way.

_*This was shorter then I expected. Oh well till next week. Dont forget to review or I will send flying bananas after you.*_


	3. Chapter 3

_*Well due to my crazy mind of gore, sexy times and humor I decided to go up with the rating now. Also I am in love with Skyrim, but those damn spiders.*_

After a long day of laughs, cleaning and cooking Alex was in her new room undressing herself when the door opened. Before she could cover up Ciel was at the door and Alex was in nothing but her underwear. "Oh fuck I'm so sorry!" Ciel said then slammed the door and slid on the ground with a blush on his face. "It's ok." Alex said. "I will be dressed in a second." "No I just wanted to ask how your first day was." Alex opened the door and she was in night gown. "It was so much fun." she said with a smile and picked him up to give him another hug.

He blushed again hard but this time he hugged her back. She was the one who pulled back and asked "Do you want to play a game of chess?" "Chess?" Ciel asked. 'Ok this girl can be this prefect without a huge problem.' he thought. "Yeah, I would try to get people to play with me in the lab but everyone was so hopped up on meds that they couldn't keep up with me." she said. "You were able to play games while you were there?" "Yeah but it was only for a hour a day. It was in a all white room with a bunch of old furniture in it. The chess board was the only thing I liked in there. Well that and the window in that room. You could somewhat feel the sun on your skin."

Before Ciel could say anything Sebastian walked up to them. "Hello Alex. I wanted to tell you from what I seen today that I would like to make you maybe my personal assistant." "Personal assistant?" Ciel asked. "Yes she will help me take care of stuff for you my lord." "I think I would love to do that. Besides I will get to see Ciel I mean the young lord alot more." "You can call me Ciel if you want." he said then looked away from her. "Ok Ciel." Alex said with a huge smile then kissed him on the cheek. "I better be going to bed. I will see you two in the morning. Also again thank you so much for the new clothes." "No problem." Sebastian said.

Then Alex went into her room. Leaving Ciel and Sebastian so they could do their secret mission. Tanaka drove so Sebastian and Ciel could talk in the carriage. "So you brought her new clothes?" Ciel asked. "Yes. I thought she could use them and also she needed them so she wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb in her lab outfit she was in. But more importantly she seems to have a real liking for you my lord or should I say Ciel?" Sebastian said. "Watch it demon." Ciel said then looked out the window. "Does she know that your engaged?" Sebastian asked. "No, but I need to let her know sooner then later. Before she starts to like me anymore and so I won't start liking her more." Ciel whispered the last part hoping that Sebastian didn't hear. Sebastian smirked and asked "My lord could it be I was right earlier that you are becoming quite fond of her?" "Shut up." was Ciel could say to that.

When they got there alot of people were off the street would made this alot easier for them. They used the moonlight so they wouldnt attract too much attention to themselves as they dug through the ashes of the lab. "I must admit this is the worst remains of a fire. She must have really hate this place." Sebastian said. "Wouldn't you too?" Ciel asked then he picked up a chess piece. It looks like it is the black queen. "Did you find something my lord?" Sebastian asked. "No." Ciel lied and slipped it into his pocket.

After a while they were about to give up and go home till Sebastian found a bunch of folders. "My lord I think I found them." Ciel ran over there to help Sebastian look for Alex's folder. They he found it. He opened it and saw two picture of her. One of them of a sickly looking version of Alex and the other something that looked like a beast. "Sebastian what can you make of this?" Ciel asked and handed him the record. Sebastian looked through the record and then finally said "Alex was part of a animal like test subject. Almost something similar to a werewolf. It looks like she turns into a beast like animal only when her emotions are anger." "Take it with us. I want to read myself tomorrow." Ciel ordered. "Yes my lord."

-The next day

Alex woke up when she heard a knock on her door. She went to the door to see Sebastian holding something. "Here you go. Your uniform. When your done getting dressed please meet me and the other servants downstairs." She just nodded and got dressed. She never wore a corset it just made getting dressed alot faster and easier. Her uniform was similar to Mey Rin's but the color of her's of black. She went downstairs to see Sebastian and the others downstairs. As soon as she got off the last step she was getting hugged and lifted into the air by Finny. "GOOD MORNING!" he said in a cheery manner. "Good morning. Now please let me go."

He placed her back on the ground and then him and Alex went to line up with the others in front of Sebastian. "Alright today will be another easy day." Sebastian said. "Finny you will finish the plants from yesterday, Mey Rin you will dust the manor, Bradly you will clean the get started on a chocolate strawberry cake and Tanaka well you know what to do." "Yes Sir." They all said at once. "What do you want me to do Sebastian?" Alex asked. "You my dear Alex will help me get the master ready this morning."

Sebastian and Alex walked silently to Ciel's room and all she could do was blush. She wondered how cute her master would look in his slumber. When she got to the room she wasn't ready for what she saw. Ciel looked so peaceful in his slumber even with just alilttle light on him. Then when Sebastian opened up the curtains she never saw something so cute in her life. Her young lord just laying there under the covers with his hair alittle messy.

"Alex will you please wake him up and get him ready while I go get his morning tea and breakfast." Sebastian said. "Alright." She said then slowly walked over to him. She first tried to lightly touch him to wake him. Then a soft shake then she decided to try a kiss. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek which made him shot up. "What the fuck.. Oh it was you Alex." Ciel sighed in relief. "Yep just little old me." Alex said. "Sebastian told me to get you ready." "That damn demon." Ciel said under his breathe. "Well the first thing I do is take a bath but I can do that part on my own." "No no. I will help." Alex said in alittle maybe too eager. "If that's what you want."Ciel said which made both of them blush.

Bathing Ciel was the weirdest thing that Alex has ever done. She just washed his hair and back everything else he did on his own. She couldn't help but glance when he was washing his member. She never saw one in person and when she saw his she almost fell out because of the embarrassment. After that she helped him get dressed. He put on his underwear and shorts while Alex did the rest. She wanted to ask about the strange marking she saw on his side but she decided not too because she did not know if he was touchy about the subject. When she was done Sebastian walked in with a tray.

"Today's tea is Earl Gray and the breakfast is bacon with eggs my young lord." Sebastian said but then he could feel the weird vibe in the room. "Um Alex why dont you go help Finny with the plants." "Alright." Alex said then rushed out the room. "Why did you have her bathe me this morning?!" Ciel yelled. "Well because my lord she has to know how to do it. After all she is my right hand man well woman in this case." "Dont do that again. Got it?" Ciel said the sipped his tea looking away from Sebastian. 'Oh young lord you really can really cause me to have a real good laugh.' Sebastian thought.

-In the garden

Finny and Alex were working but was having a blast. They never really knew how much they missed each other till now. Thats when they saw a carriage make its way to the manor. Alex noticed blonde hair and from the looks of it a blue dress. "Who is that?" Alex asked. "From the looks of it I would say it is Elizabeth." "Who is that?" "Ciel's fiance." Thats when Alex felt her heart crack into a million pieces. Then she felt her teeth start to feel sharper, she looked down and started to see her short finger nails turn into claws. "Oh no." Alex panicked. "Alex are you ok?" Finny asked. "Stay away!" Alex yelled and ran away into the forest. "Alex." Finny said. He wanted to go after her to comfort her but he remembered when she is like this she prefers to be alone.

-In the Manor

Finny slowly walked back to manor to see that Elizabeth was hugging Ciel tightly and all the other servants there. Sebastian looked at Finny and could read that something was wrong. Plus with Alex being no where to be seen he quickly figured out what happened. "Bradly, Mey Rin, Finny, Tanaka please see that Lady Elizabeth gets everything she needs." Then with that he was out the door.

_*Here you go and a day early no less. Anyway please remember to review and check out my other stories or I will hire a gang of birds to poop on your car*_


	4. Chapter 4

_*Alright the problem with getting stuff offline is the time and the SNOW! -_-. Also I feel like this story is more serious then funny eh we'll see how as it goes on. Yet again I updated early. I'm not sure if the other one will be early though. Let's just cross fingers.*_

When Sebastian ran out of the house Finny wanted to go follow him. He knew that Sebastian was going to look for Alex and as much as he wanted to go help him and her he decided to stay behind. When Ciel saw that Alex and Sebastian were gone he knew something was up. He had to know what happened. "Hey Mey Rin please take Lizzie to a guest room and help her settle in." Ciel said. "Aww Ciel why don't you want to spend time with me?" Lizzie asked and pouted. "I will Lizzie I just have to check on something." Ciel said. "Bradly, Tanaka go start lunch please." "Yes Sir." They said and left. Ciel waited till everyone was gone before he walked to Finny and asked "Where is Alex?" "Well my lord I don't know." Finny answered. "She umm well got upset that Lizzie came here and ran off toward the forest." "Mmm." was all Ciel could say. 'If she ran off because of Lizzie then that must mean she must really like me.'

-In the forest

Alex was in the forest sitting in a ball. "I hate that I become this beast because of my damn emotions." "Well I finally found you." Sebastian said from behind her. Alex hopped up and got into a fighting stance. "What are you doing here?" Alex asked. "How did you find me?" "It wasn't easy I will tell you that much." Sebastian said. "Now that you found me what will you do?" Alex asked. "Try to help you calm down." "Ha you know when most people see me like this they run and scream." "Let's just say I'm not like most people."

Alex finally got into a more relaxed stance and started to go back to normal. "I don't know why why this happened." she said. "Well I do but if I say it out loud I will sound like a idiot." "I doubt that." Sebastian said. "Come on." "I.. I think I like Ciel." Alex said then blushed real hard. "But now that I now he has a fiance I can toss those feelings right out of the window." " What you just said did not make you sound like a idiot." Sebastian said with a comforting tone in his voice. "Yeah. Well now that I know his taken I can stop the fantasy before it began or started something."

Sebastian was in a pickle. He saw that he could go two ways with this. He could tell her that Ciel was starting to like her as well and let the humor keep going or he could keep it to himself. When Sebastian looked at her face he did not like that look so for now he will keep his mouth shut. At least for now. "We should get back Alex." Sebastian said. "After all Bradly could be in the kitchen blowing stuff up." "Yeah." she said softly. "Alex." "Yeah?" "Just because people try to tell you your faith does not mean it always go that way." Alex was puzzled by what Sebastian just said but did not question it.

-At the manor

By the time they got back they saw that the manor was completely covered with ribbons, glitter and just not the way they left it. Everyone was dressed up in a girly animal way. "What happened?" Alex asked. "My guess would be that Lizzie brought her decorations." Sebastian said. That's when Ciel came downstairs in blue outfit with Lizzie on his arm. The look on Ciel's face made Alex and Sebastian share a giggle. "Oh who are you?!" Lizzie asked as she ran over in front of Alex. "Hi my name is Alex nice to meet you." Alex said. She really did not want to talk to Lizzie at least not now anyway. "I'm work here at the manor." "Your so tall and pretty." Lizzie said and smiled. " But as a lady you shouldn't wear black you should wear more colorful stuff." "Colors are not really my thing." "Oh come now don't tell me your all grim and dull like Sebastian here." "Oh but Lady Elizabeth I'm not dull at all." Sebastian said. "I just prefer black and also it is the best color for a butler." "Lizzie " Ciel said as he walked over. "Would you like to dance?" "Oh yes." she squealed and ran to him. Sebastian started to play music and Alex was never more grateful. She felt like she was going to rip Lizzie in half any second.

While everyone danced Alex walked away and found a empty room to be by herself in. She saw she was in a bed room. As she looked around she saw that she was the room Lizzie was staying in. "Must she mock me at every step." Alex said under her breathe. That's when she heard the door open. She turned to see it was Finny. "Hey are you ok?" he asked as he walked toward her slowly. "Finny I'm a human now not a beast." she said. "At least right now." "If I may ask why did you run away earlier when I told you about Ciel and Lizzie?" "Because Finny." she hated to say it two times in a one day. "I really was starting to like Ciel." "You were?" "Yeah but all of that is gone." she shrugged. "I will just have to get over it."

After all the dancing and excitement and when everyone turned in for the night Sebastian was getting Ciel ready for bed. Alex was no where in sight. "Sebastian where is Alex?" Ciel asked. "She is in her room." Sebastian said. "She said was feeling ill so she went to bed early." "Ok we both know that is a load of bullshit." Sebastian remained silent. "What is really wrong with her?" "Well my lord seeing that I can lie to you. I will tell you. Alex was starting to really like you till she found found that you were due to get married." "What?" Sebastian remained silent. "Sebastian what else do you know?" "That is all I know my lord." "If anything it is not my place to say what your next action should be." That's when Sebastian blew out the candle and said "Good night me lord." Leaving Ciel alone with his thoughts.

_*Please Review or I will send my painting after you while you sleep.*_


	5. Chapter 5

_*Alright I got my Ciel Cow and Im happy about it. Also this chapter will involve a episode from the anime but of course things had to be changed so it can make sense for the story.__*_

Ciel noticed that ever since Lizzie left that Alex has been avoiding him. Every time he enters into a room she will walk out casualty saying that she has something to do. He had to talk to her and he was one way or the other. He was in his office when the door opened and Alex walked in pushing the tray with Sebastian right next to her. "I have news from the queen my lord." Sebastian said. Alex said nothing just looked at the ground. "That can wait Sebastian." Ciel said. " I would like to talk to Alex for a second." "My lord this is very important." "Sebastian that was a..Before Ciel could finish Alex said. "I hate to throw orders but as the queens guard dog her letters and orders should come before talk to a simple worker my lord."

This left them both shocked. Sebastian was shocked because in a polite way said she did not want to talk to the young lord but the reason that Ciel was shocked was because she went back to calling him lord instead of his name. "What this letter says that there are women catching on fire out of no where and nothing will be left but ashes." "That is impossible." Alex said. "That is what the note says and she would like the young lord to find out who is doing this and stop it." "Is there a time that this mostly happen?" Alex asked. "It has to be at night if no one has saw the person doing this." Ciel said. "Right." Sebastian said. "So were going to leave tonight?" Alex asked. "You want to go?" Ciel asked. "Of course." Alex said. "If there is a monster out there burning people it has to be stopped."

Ciel and Sebastian did not question why she wanted to come. They let her tag along and Sebastian knows that he is taking care of the person causing the problems that Ciel will be in good hands. The carriage ride was silent. Alex was looking out the window while Ciel was glancing at her from time to time. He finally decided to break the silence by asking "Why have you been avoiding me?" "I haven't." Alex said still not looking at him. "Yes you have." "Have not." "Have so. Look I just want to know why is it because of Lizzie?" Alex flinched but still did not say anything. "Alex I'm not really good with this romantic stuff but umm well I." but before Ciel could finish they were in the city. They got out the carriage and looked around for any signs of the monster.

"What are we looking for here Sebastian?" Alex asked. "The only clue that we can go off on is that they all were brides to be." "So they were all engaged?" "Yes." "What is that?" Ciel asked as he looked at something that appeared to be dust in the air. "Wait look out." Alex said and grabbed as they saw the dust explode. "Where it coming from?" Alex asked. "Up there." Sebastian said and pointed up a tall building. "Let's not just stand here let's go." Alex said then put Ciel on her back like it was nothing and ran toward the building. "You guys take the stairs I will go another way." Sebastian said as he ran to the right. "Ok." Alex said.

Sebastian ran up the building where Alex couldn't see. When he made it up he saw a heavy set woman with a bag of dust and a camera. "You must be the one causing all this trouble." 'I am causing no trouble I am simply sharing fiery passion." She said then pointed her camera at him and caused a huge smoke and fire in the air and then he fell back but landed on a building. "So Bassy I see were following the same pig." someone said then he turned and saw it was Grell. "What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked. "I'm here to slay that piggy up there." Grell said. "Her death is scheduled right here." "Fiery passion?" Alex asked. "Let me get this right your killing people and setting them on fire just for passion?" The woman turned to see Ciel and Alex standing there. "Who are you two?" She asked. "Well it doesn't matter. What matters is that you two will die here!" She yelled and aimed the camera and took a picture causing a huge explosion.

Alex threw Ciel to the side and aimed attacked the woman. "What the?!" She yelled. As Alex's claws broke the camera she then got a grip on the woman's neck. Ciel saw as the girl he was starting to fall in love with him not only turn into a beast but was fighting for him. "She's going to need help with this." Ciel said "Sebastian come." "Yes my lord." Sebastian said as his eyes turned red and he ran back up to the building with Grell following behind him. "Don't leave me my dear Bassy." When they got up there they saw Alex pinning the woman against the wall with her claws against her neck while she as begging for her life. "Sebastian end this right now." Ciel said. "From the looks of it that girl has this handled." Grell said. "Who is she by the way?" "Alex." Ciel said. "Sebastian why aren't you helping her?" "My lord I think we should just sit back and watch." He replied.

"You don't understand the pain of being in a loveless marriage." The lady said. "I married my husband and out of all the years we been together I never once had it. I never meant to hurt anyone." Alex then tightened her grip. "Oh Boo Woo." Alex said. "Imagine the pain of seeing someone you love become the husband of someone else also you did mean to hurt people because you couldn't get what you want. Selfish bitches like you don't deserve life..." Then Alex closed her grip and broke the woman's throat. Ciel, Sebastian and even Grell looked scared. "Well she made my job alot easier." Grell said. Then walked over there. Alex sensed Grell coming and turned and bore her fangs out. "Do you want some too?" "Chill there little monster." Grell said. "I'm just here to get let me see here.." He then pulled out the death list and said "Oh here it is Mrs. Turner soul which is right there behind you." "What are you?" Alex asked still in her monster form. "I am Grell." He said. "The sexist, most fashionable Grim reaper around." "I wouldn't say that." Sebastian said under his breathe. and Ciel nodded. "Oh dear Bassy don't be like that." Grell said as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian waist. "After all I wold be nothing without my dear demon boyfriend." "Demon wait hold the hell up." Alex said. "Sebastian your a demon?" He pushed Grell off and after that he simply nodded. "Ciel do you know about this?" Alex asked even more confused then ever. "Yes. Alex I knew Sebastian is my demon butler." Ciel said then pulled off his eye patch. "We have a contract together."

_*Will Alex stay with them after finding out their secret? Maybe maybe not. Well same as always review and check out my other stories or I will stab u with a pillow.*_


	6. Chapter 6

_*Alright starting as of now I will update this and the other story at the same time and also I haven't picked a update day yet but when I do I will tell you'll soon. Mean while enjoy the stories :3*_

Alex could not believe what she just heard as she slowly turned back to thought it was in plain sight. The boy the beauty in her dark world has a contract with a demon. Alex shook her head and tired to get her thoughts together. "Alex..." Ciel said walking closer to Alex. "Why did you make a contract with him?" Alex asked now looking at the ground. "Well when I was a child my old home was set on fire and my parents burned alive. I made it out alive but was taken by a cult and was tormented in more more ways then a human could handle. Then I was sacrificed and on the was on the border of death and that's when Sebastian asked me did I want to make a contract with him and he will serve me till I find the people who killed my parents and... put me through that." Ciel said. Then Alex looked up at Ciel at his blue blue and at the purple eye with a circle and design in it. She then saw that they were really no different. Their parents weren't there to stop people from hurting them, and they were both treated like something less then a human. Even less then a animal. "What's in it for you Sebastian?" Alex asked lifting her head up and looked at him. Sebastian kept his cool composure and said "The young master's soul. Once I help him seek revenge I will be taking it."

Alex went back to speechless and that's when Grell said "As much as I love these heart twisting moments I must make my leave now. But hey Alex when the time comes you should become a grim reaper. I have a feeling you would be great at it." Then Grell left but not before blowing a kiss at Sebastian. Sebastian shivered and Ciel lifted Alex's head to make her look at him. "Please say something."He pleaded. "Anything. Even if you me a dumb ass, monster, whatever. Just please say something to me." Alex opened her mouth then closed it and then finally spoke. "I don't think that your a dumb ass nor a monster. I better not ever hear you saying that about yourself again. You are a sweet, charming, caring, beautiful person who did what you had too so you could survive." Ciel smiled and hugged her and Alex hugged back even tighter.

Then after they broke their embrace they went home to see that many things were broken and misplaced. Sebastian sighed and took care of it all without saying a word. Alex took care of Ciel's sleeping routine. While Ciel was putting on his night shirt and Alex was looking at the wall she asked "So that mark on your side. It's from the cult anit it?" she asked. "Yes." Ciel said without any emotion. "Oh.. Well does anyone else know about your contract with Sebastian?" Alex asked. Instead of answering her he wrapped his arms around her waist and said "You ask alot of questions but you still did not answer mine earlier. Have you been avoiding me because of Lizzie." Alex flinched then just nodded. "Why?" "Because I really like you.." she whispered. "What I didn't hear you."

Alex broke the grip turned and took a chance. She reached out and kissed Ciel. She didn't know if he would return it or not but did not complain when he did. They kissed and ended up on the bed with Ciel on top of her. He pulled back and looked down at her. "I said I really like you Ciel." Alex said blushing like crazy. "I kind of got that idea." he chuckled. "Yeah but your engaged to Lizzie and I honestly don't want to mess that up in anyway." Ciel got off of her and pulled Alex into his lap. "Alright Alex. I'm going to be honest here with you. I'm no good at this romantic shit but I like you too. What I feel for Lizzie is a brother sister type of love. I don't see her in that way. But you on the other hand well I wouldn't mind seeing you in a wedding dress or naked." "Ciel!." Alex yelled. "What? I'm not going to lie. I don't know when I'm going to die and honestly I want to make every second count."

"What are you saying?" Alex asked. "I'm saying that I am willing to break off the marriage with Lizzie and be with you." Ciel said then looked her in the eyes. She couldn't believe her ears. Was this really happening? Will the beast finally get to be with her beauty?

_*Ok Yes I know this chapter is very short but only so I can make room for the fun part that coming up next. Anyway you know what to do review and check out my other stories or me and the giraffe will poop in your lawns.* _


	7. Author's note

_*Hey I am so so sorry about not updating my stories. I have been working, doing school work,getting over a cold and last but not least my darling family. This is just a notice saying hey I'm still alive and the stories are still getting written and I have not forgotten about none of the people who like my crappy stories. So I cant tell you'll what day they will be up but it will be sometime this week. Till then I will see ya later with my Ciel cow.*_


	8. Chapter 8

_*Ok first for those who did not see my other story about updating I was sick and I couldnt post this one but dont worry im on spring break which means i will have time to write this and roommate so yay. Other then that nothing else really to tell also this will be a sexy chapter so if u dont like licking n sucking then go away now:3*_

"Ciel we just met why would you do that?" Alex asked. "I mean Lizzie put in a lot of time and known you longer I'm sure." "Like I just said it's more of a brother sister type of love." Ciel said then grabbed her hand. "Also like I said before." he said then gently pushed her on her back. "I wouldn't mind seeing you naked." Alex blushed like crazy and then said "Well I guess us just laying here wont make that happen anytime soon." Then she grabbed him and pinned him down so she was on top. Then she started to pull down her uniform and since she never wore a corset her naked upper body was all out in the open. Next she took down her hair because she always wore it in a pony tail.

Ciel got a smirk on his face and Alex could tell that his friend in his pants wanted to be set free. Alex then started to kiss Ciel and slow grind on him. Ciel had one hand on his back and the other was grabbing Alex's breast. Alex moaned he smirked into the kiss and started to twist her nipple to see her reaction. She started to grind harder on his member. Then he lifted her up and started to suck on her nipples. She moaned his name which made him even more excited. Soon after she pulled back and opened up his shirt and started lick and his neck. Ciel held back his moans even though it felt great.

Alex lifted up the part of the shirt that was hiding his member from her then she grabbed on it and started to go up and down. Ciel then let a moan escape. Him and Lizzie did somethings including this because he thought maybe if he did he could start to like her more. He never let a moan escape but with Alex he didn't mind doing it as much. Then Alex placed her head there and took his member in her mouth and started to lick the tip then go up and down. Ciel placed his hands on her head and let her keep going till he came inside of her mouth. She swallowed his cum without a second thought and licked his member till it was clean. "Its your turn now." Ciel said. Alex got up and laid back and let Ciel take off her uniform and her underwear till she completely naked in front of him. Ciel took a second to really get a good look at Alex before he grabbed her legs and placed then on her shoulders. Then he started by licking her clit to see her reaction. She moaned loudly and her head fell back. She keep moving but Ciel placed his hands on her hips to keep her in place.

Alex really lost it when he put his tongue inside of her. She moaned his name which made him go deeper inside of her with his mouth. When she came her back arched and Ciel opened his mouth and licked her returning the favor she did him. He then put two fingers inside of her and started to kiss her as she moaned out of pain and pleasure. He pulled back from the kiss and said "I'm guessing this is your first time." She simply nodded with a blush of embarrassment. He smiled and then said "Well that's good your suppose to save yourself for your husband." after he said that he put his member inside of her claiming her as his. She let a tear run down her face because the pain was to much for her. He licked her cheek where the tear fell and waited till she was ready, then he went at a slow pace. Alex started to enjoy it and then she moaned "More." Ciel just smirked and speed up the pace till soon the headboard of the bed was crashing against the wall. Then together they came and went to a land of bliss. Then he pulled out and their mixed juices leaked out of Alex.

She then wrapped her arms around Ciel and laid his head on her breast. "That felt amazing." She said holding him close. "I think I should be the one holding you but this is too comfortable to move from." Ciel said then adjusted himself a bit and got the covers to put on them. "Ciel." Alex said. "Yeah." he replied. "I wish you didn't have to go once you seek revenge." After a moment of silence he said "Me either." Then they fell into slumber.

_*BAM! I am done n like this :3 also since I will have some free time maybe I can update this n the other one before I go back to school. Till then live long n eat sandwiches or else.* _


	9. Chapter 9

_*All I have to say is im really happy because I might have a summer job so fingers crossed.*_

Alex was the first one to awaken and when she saw Ciel all she could do was smile. She kissed him on the cheek and got out of the bed to go back to her room after she got dressed. She walked out thinking she was in the clear till she bumped into Sebastian who was giving her a smile. Not the nice smile the I know what you did smile. "Look Sebastian I can explain what happened." Alex pleaded. Sebastian shook his head and said "I just hope you know that he is engaged to another woman." "I know we talked about it and he said he would cut off the engagement but well." "Well what?" "I still feel like Lizzie deserves him more then me but I do love Ciel alot." "Love?" Sebastian asked "Well I think that's what I'm feeling. In fact I know it is. Fine you caught me Sebastian I am in love with the young lord." "I know you are." "How am I that obvious?!" "No I am a demon remember I know more then the average human. Now why don't you go and get cleaned up and re dressed and then go help Finny with the field again. He sprayed too much weed killer on the plants."

Alex nodded and went to her room. Sebastian then walked into his masters room to see Ciel sleeping like a baby. He smiled and then went to open up the curtains and he noticed a certain maid's underwear in Ciel's bed. "May may my young lord had a busy night?" Ciel opened his eyes and looked around and then asked "Where is Alex?" "She went to go get dressed and then help Finny with the weeds. I was planning on her helping you with your morning routine but it seems like you two have already spent enough time together last night." Ciel blushed then turned away from his demon butler. "What I do in my bed is my business. Now get help me get ready Mr. Know it all." "My young lord." "What?" "What are your feelings for Alex?" There was a moment of silence before Ciel opened his mouth and said "Love. My feelings for her is love." "Well I would hope so because not only did you take her cherry but you also told her that you would break off the engagement with Lizzie." Sebastian said. "Lizzie." Ciel said lowly. He now had to think of the way he was going to go about it.

After Alex cleaned herself up and got dressed she went to the garden well what used to be a garden to see Finny and Bradly cleaning up the mess. "Bradly what are you doing out here?" Alex asked. "Oh I saw Finny needed some help and also I burned the young lords breakfast so I thought if I helped out here I can avoid a yelling." Bradly said. "Bradly sigh..""ALEX!" she heard then Finny tackled her with a hug from behind. "Where were you last night?" Finny cried. " I went into your room because I had a nightmare and you weren't in there."Alex gently pushed Finny off so she could get up then she said "I was with Ciel." "Ciel Phantomhive?" Bradly asked almost choking on his cigarette."No Bradly Ciel the pickle collector!" Alex yelled alittle annoyed. "Yes that Ciel out young lord. We sort of have a thing together."

"What is the thing?" Finny asked. "Finny I think what she's saying is her and the young lord had sex and now their dating. Am I right?" Bradly said. "Damn right on the money. Had to make up for earlier uh?" Bradly just rolled his eyes. Then Finny said "But what about Lizzie?" "Well Ciel said that his going to break off the engagement with her and then were going to be engaged." Alex said. "But I don't know if that's really fair. I mean Lizzie really likes Ciel and I would just feel like a home wrecker even though he does like me in more of a romantic way then her." "Lizzie." Bradly said. "Yes Lizzie. The girl with the blonde hair and .." Alex said but got cut off. "NO I mean as in Lizzie is coming in right now." Bradly said. "Fuck!" Alex said then turned and saw her. "Today is going to be crazy." Finny said. "Ha more like insane." Alex said.

Lizzie got out of her carriage and ran pass Mey Rin to find Ciel in his office with Sebastian. "CIEL!" She said with a high squeak and hugged him. "Um I will go get some tea." Sebastian said slipping out the door but not without seeing the look of help on Ciel's face. "Lizzie please let me go." "What's wrong sweety?" she said but still let go. "Lizzie I know that we are suppose to get married but .." Then Lizzie cut him off by saying "Oh yes I know I cant wait either. I will wear the most beautiful dress." "Lizzie." "The cake will be amazing." "Lizzie." "The music will be great also and the doves ohh." "LIZZIE I WANT TO BREAK OUR ENGAGEMENT!" Ciel finally yelled. Lizzie stopped where she was and looked at him with a blank look on her face and asked "Why? Is it because my hair? My dresses what can I do to keep your love?!" Lizzie pleaded.

"Lizzie you will always have my love." Ciel said. "But I don't love you in a romantic way. I love you as a sister. I'm sorry..." "It's because of her isn't it?""Who?" "Alex I see the way you look at her Ciel it's with passion and love. A look I never got." She said then opened up the door. "Lizzie where are you going?" "Ciel if you think I am going to let that hushy get you and not earn it." Lizzie said as she turned back at him with tears in her eyes. "Then you don't know me at all!" Then she dashed down the hall in search for Alex. "Lizzie!" Ciel yelled as he chased after her. She ignored him. She only wanted to talk to one person and that person is Alex. She finally found the yellow eyed girl coming up the stairs. Lizzie slapped her as soon as she got in arm's reach. "LIZZIE!" Ciel yelled and held her back. Alex just stood there for a bit then she finally spoke. "I'm guessing he told you what's going on." "Alex stay calm." Ciel said. "I am calm." "WELL I'M NOT!" Mey Rin ran up to the stairs and asked "What's going on?" "A wife off Mey Rin." Lizzie replied. "Wife off?" Everybody asked. "That's right a showdown with three challenges." Lizzie said. "Winner of two out of three win. Do you accept? Winner gets Ciel." "Lizzie I don't only accept but I will win." Alex said.

_*I have to say out of all the chapters this was my favorite to write. Stay toned for next week and review, fav or follow or me n the beans will deep fry you.*_


End file.
